


Come As You Are

by Deetvar



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Canon-Typical Behavior, Canon-Typical Violence, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Implied Relationships, Redemption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:36:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28509060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deetvar/pseuds/Deetvar
Summary: Petrine believed that strength was all that matter in the world? Spared and her beliefs shattered, can Petrine find her way with the help of a scarlet-haired Crimean?
Relationships: Jill Fizzart/Mist, Prague | Petrine/Tiamat | Titania
Comments: 10
Kudos: 14
Collections: Nagamas Gifts





	Come As You Are

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Solrosfalt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solrosfalt/gifts).



Thousands of little cuts emerged on her arm toward her face, and blood ruptured from the fresh gashes in her skin. Petrine could only feel the warmth leave her body as the stone’s cold seeped in its place. From afar the cries of her steed Enyo pierced the frigid air for the loss of her rider, for her horse’s cry was the only thing Petrine could hear against the crashing waves that divided the sea between Daein and Crimea.    
  
Petrine’s vision began to fail as a figure stood over her, and the crude silhouette of an axe was all she could make out in her diminishing sight.    
  
_ Weak. She was weak. Failed. A freak. Something to be hunted like the beast she truly was, and yet…. _ _  
_ _  
_ “I don’t want to die,” she admitted in a defeated tone.    
  
No longer able to fight against the shock her body endured, her consciousness was sliping and so Petrine resigned herself to her fate. For in truth, from the very moment she entered the world she was never alive. For it was the Goddess’s right to cull such unsightly creations. 

_ I must have died. A long long time ago.  _

* * *

A disgusting choleric yellow was the first thing Petrine took notice of when she awoke. The ceiling of this tent was a horrendous color. The second thing she took notice of was the pain upon much of her arm. Her flesh still freshly cut and the bandages wrapped around only to keep her from bleeding further. There was still pain. A great deal of pain but much less than before, not completely inhabilitating but still able at very least move her arm. Not that she could move enough in this condition to escape. She barely had the strength to move the sheets that kept her warm on this bed.

Standing in front of her was an elderly man. A tall man with a square jaw, large protruding nose with such a bushy beard and brow to pass for a child’s favorite grandfather. But Petrine possessed no love for this old man.    
  
“Captain Tauroneo. Or was it Serg-”    
  
“Bite your tongue, General Petrine. Lest it be ripped out.” He roared back. 

She smirked and laughed. “Let me ask you something. Me. You. That lazy slouch...Haer?”    
  
“Haar.” He corrected.   
  
“And the pink haired girl of Shiharam? This boy commander of Crimea seems to have a soft heart to let traitors in this army. Not to mention all those furry devils-”    
  
Tauroneo placed the back of the hilt of his spear atop her bandages. “I am here to inform you that if you play a part of a singing bird, your life may be spared.”    
  
“Betray Daein? Like you?” She snickered. 

“What is the motto of the Daein Army, General Petrine?” He simply said.    
  
_ Success or failure, life or death. _

All snark disappeared from Petrine’s face, only a twisted expression of disappointment and woe in its place. His Majesty certainly had no care for Petrine, despite all her efforts to impress him. If she appeared before him again, she would be placed to death. Or Rajaion’s lunch.    
  
“You will be questioned. I pray to the Goddess, General Petrine, that you do well to put your skills to good use. It would be a grave misfortune to allow your craft to perish shortly from this world. Especially one who has overcome so much.” With that, Taureneo left her presence. Petrine rested her head back onto the pillow. 

“Dog’s breath.” She sighed. 

* * *

Petrine was blindfolded and escorted out of her drab little tent. She was so glad to be rid of that disgusting yellow hue. Though Petrine had no idea where she was, she inferred that they must be in camp slightly west of the Great Bridge. The wind still retained itsit’s ever cold salty tange. 

Before long she came to a halt, was turned around and rested on a seat. Her hands and feet were shackled to the chair.    
  
Several footsteps walked away.  One pair approached, and removed the blindfold.    
  
A woman with scarlet hair appeared before her. “Must be nice to see something other than darkness.”    
  
“A pleasant face is always welcomed in the dreariest circumstance.”    
  
From her demeanor and the aura she exuded she must be an officer of some sort. But not anything remotely resembling the boy commander she’s heard leading the Crimean Army. “Though truth be told I’d much prefer your faces on the stone floor, entirely devoid of color.”    
  
No reaction was stirred from the scarlet-haired woman in her response. “Such fierce words from a coward. If you’re going to taunt me you could have aimed for something lower.”    
  
“A coward? I don’t go around asking for help from others!” She growled back. There was irritation in Petrine’s voice.    
  
“You’re much like him.” She said in a low dismissive voice.    
  
“What?” Petrine could not understand what she meant by that.    
  
“I thought you would have some sense of respect or very least wonder for the person who spared your life. You faced death and wept at it, and I chose to spare you.”    
  
She approached the tent door and looked back..    
  
“I rely on others. In your eyes I’m weaker, and yet I still defeated you. So what does that make of you?”   
  
“What is your name?” That was all Petrine could say.    
  
“Titania.” She left the room in a rush. 

Petrine was left again to wonder in her thoughts.  _ What of me? All my strength and yet. _

* * *

Petrine found herself seated directly facing a child. He was short, with such dark evergreen hair that it appeared black. So thin as well that Petrine assumed he had been malnourished, and his eyes conveyed such contempt toward her. Or was it indifference?   
  
He clenched his hands together like some conniving trickster on the cusp of a dreadful plan.. “Are you willing to exchange any information, or should we perhaps cut to the end?” 

  
“What of?” She scowled.   
  
“Why did Ashnard abandon Nevassa?”   
  
The possibility of Nevassa’s fall was something that Petrine had been made known to, and yet to simply hear the words was still taxing on her mind. The capital was completely discarded for Ashnard’s plan. Such a steep cost..for strength?   
  
“I do not know.”    
  
Even now she’s defending Ashnard. But why, she wondered to herself. As far as he’s concerned he didn’t care if she was alive or dead. For all intents and purposes she could disappear into the night and become a fleeting memory to him.    
  
She amended her statement. “All I know is that Ena was-”   
  
“Ah yes, the name of the general who held the capital. A Goldoan Dragon. Among other things she-”    
  
_ She was one of those subhumans? She never-  _ _  
_ _  
_ “Is she alive? Where is she?” She blurted out.    
  
From the moment Ena was assigned to her, Petrine had enjoyed sound advice and wisdom from her. She knew best how to assess the enemy. Despite their failures against these mercenaries, Ena was elevated to the defense of the capital. A tactician of considerable skill but entirely novel to the Daein army. Then surely His Majesty knew Ena’s true nature, and the strength she possessed. Kilvan pirates. A Goldoan dragon. And herself...a Branded.    
  
Petrine took notice of the Mark upon her interrogator's head. “You’re just like me, aren't you?”

“Don’t change the subject, I’m nothing like you. I’m no monster like you.” He growled.    
  
There was fire in this child. He had to have fire, it’s in his blood. The same accursed blood that plagued him and Petrine both. It was only because of it that he stood here before her. 

_ You’re just like him. _

That was what she meant. 

“Boy. Let us put aside our masks. Can you trust _them_? Truly?”   
  
He held his tongue. “There is one I trust, and he placed his faith in the others. That is enough for me.”  
  
Petrine chuckled. “Then we are the same. I too had trust in one, and everything that followed was enough.”   
  
“You followed him, and look where that has left you?” He retorted back.  
  
“And what separates that from you when the time comes?”   
  
“They won’t abandon me.” He said.   
  
_Is their comradery to another a genuine article? Was this not some dreadful platitude spoken in tone deaf songs and plays?_   
  
Maybe it was the banal curiosity of it all. Perhaps simply a desire to see how far the chariot would run on its cracked wheel, but maybe in earnest Petrine saw something more. An army of every variation in blood. Ashnard spoke that strength alone should dictate a person’s destiny. And here, through the forging bonds of many, from all nations and all heritages, were they advancing- no, matching Ashnard. A man she both idolized from afar, but feared in truth.   
  
_Then perhaps-_  
  
She relented. “How much have you pieced together?” 

* * *

The second interrogator she encountered was named Soren, and he was the tactician who served the boy commander named Ike. Gawain’s son as she came to learn. It would appear that though this boy was set to inherit his father’s company, Titania and Soren kept to its management while Ike remained its figurehead. He gave the company its goal and the pair set out to make it a reality. A cumbersome arrangement, Petrine thought, but it worked well. Well enough to defeat her.    
  
At first the other members of the army were hesitant to accept that a distinguished warrior as herself was allowed to draw breath again, so Petine was kept to the mundane tasks; cleaning barracks, maintaining supplies, and regular weapon upkeep, all under intense supervision by Tauroneo and Titania.    
  
As Petrine leveraged a case of food onto a wagon, she took a glimpse of two girls in the distance. “That’s Shiharam’s daughter isn’t it?”    
  
“Yes. Mist is very fond of her, and for that I’m glad.” Titania turned with a smirk. “Jill was much like you at first. Hesitant, doubtful, and so confused.”   
  
Petrine said nothing, only continuing to watch the girls.    
  
“You should make peace with her.” Titania somberly said.    
  
“I’d rather not.” Petrine replied bitterly.    
  
“Why not?”    
  
“I can’t exactly say I wasn’t lying when I told her father what I meant. They were foreigners. They wanted to be Daeins. Proud and true. I spat on them and insisted they never could. Yet-”    
  
There was a catch in Petrine’s throat.    
  
“You yourself, were never considered a Daein.” Titania finished her sentence.    
  
“I said all that and buried that little detail. Was I aware of it when I said it? Perhaps. Did I really care? Not if I could hide behind my mask, ascribing faults that were my own onto others.”    
  
“All the more reason you should have a word with her, Petrine.” 

Petrine shook her head. “I’m no good at apologizing. Don’t believe I can. Not in my nature.” She sighed. “You’ve seen Soren, and how he is. Given his upbringing it’s only natural it took him years to warm up to others. And though he can be as glum as a light drizzle, he’s not a thunderstorm.”    
  
Titania offered her hand. “We offered you your survival. But it's up to you how to live.”    
  
Petrine looked back to see the pair together, smiling and laughing without so much as a care. They were in active war, lost their fathers, and could still find something to ease their worries.    
  
Petrine approached with Titania closely by. Immediately the pink haired girl took notice and her expression turned focused, with a glare of anger. 

* * *

Petrine took a bite of her potato. “The girl-”   
  
“Jill.” Tatiana added.    
  
“Yes. Jill. She has said she does not forgive me. However...since I am here, she is willing to tolerate me. Maybe even fight beside me when it’s necessary.”    
  
Taking another bite, she dug her teeth onto her own tongue. Petrine winced in pain before dropping the potato onto her plate.    
  
“You better eat.”    
  
“I don’t understand. Why even offer me that much grace?” She said, shaking her head.    
  
Titania sighed. “I imagine she understands where you have come from, but she is unable to look past your involvement in her father’s death. Better this than for her to slit your throat in your sleep.”    
  
“Hm, that’s true.” Petrine conceded. 

* * *

Petrine was ever surprised to be allowed to fight alongside her newfound  _ comrades  _ in reclaiming Delbray Castle. Assigned to the northern assault, their task was to deal with the enemy in their path and reconvene toward Delbray, forcing the enemy to defend on two fronts and cut any avenues of retreat. 

Petrine was glad her beloved steed Enyo was captured by the enemy. Reunited, she along with Titania forwarded the advance. The former Four Rider was back and in her prime again. Enyo’s black coat stoked fear in the hearts of any who dared approached. Titania inspired morale in her squadron and, with her white steed Harmonia, gave the appearance of a valkyrie. She, like Petrine, came to claim their souls. 

The battle came to a close with the enemy routed and disposed, and the army merged with the remnants of the Crimean Resistance. The commanders convened and argued amongst themselves about the next course of action. Though Petrine had both the standing and experience to be part of it, she chose to remain out of the war council. Being among trustworthy allies was still new to her, and she found the air of such companionship somewhat restricting. 

She rested in the halls, content to watch how the Moon trailed behind the stars. Until she heard steps approach her.    
  
“I have something to ask of you.”   
  
The boy- No. Ike, son of Gawain. “I believe this is the first time we’ve ever spoken.”    
  
“Yes… I’m sorry. Soren and Titania told me enough, and you were willing to not die and cooperate. I’ve been-” He began to stammer on.   
  
“No need. What is it?” Petrine cut him short.    
  
“The Black Knight.”    
  
“I’m afraid that I’m as much in the dark about him as you. Never liked him. He never stayed and was always moving. I do not believe even Ashnard knew who he was or what he does, just so long as he performed what he was ordered to do.”    
  
“There isn’t anything you can tell? Anything? No matter how small.” Ike went on to ask.    
  
Petrine sorted through her memories for anything that could give her clues. “Do you remember the first time we met? When I fought with your father?”    
  
“Yes, I do.” He said with a defeated voice. “That fight still flashes in my dreams. I imagine I will never forget that day for the rest of my life.”

“Well...the Black Knight. On that day, even with the arrival of the Gallians, we all could have easily wiped you out. Yet, he commanded me to retreat. And then he himself retreated. Then much after I heard reports that your father had perished, and as I recall around the same time the Black Knight was not in camp. Then he appeared much later. I thought these things might be related, but to seek only a common mercenary?”    
  
“As you thought then, but you know now my father was once Gawain.”    
  
“Even so, I can’t exactly understand why he would care. He joined the ranks of the Daein Army years after your father left. I knew of Gawain in passing but never have I once met him.”    


Ike nodded. “Seems like there is a history between him and my father, not that I would have any way of learning why anymore. Neither does Tauroneo or Jill have any idea besides the stories about my father. I figured-”    
  
“I’m sorry, but I do not.” She shook her head.    
  
“You apologized. Sincerely., Titania was right to trust you.”    
  
“Don’t get too chummy with me boy!” Petrine hissed back. But nonetheless she was touched by his concession and she responded back in kind. “I am...understanding more this faith in others...strength in others. I can see why...Jill took a place within this company.”   
  
“I’m glad.” His expression turned serious. “One last question.”    
  
“Go ahead.”    
  
“Can I truly defeat him?” 

* * *

More battles and with each Petrine felt ever more part of this merry little band of rebels and misfits. Never did Petrine consider that to grow so much she would have to sink so low. 

But this was truly a new low. As they were traversing the mountain ranges of Marhaut, the Daein army had constructed a number of ballista and traps sprung to halt their advance. Petrine grew ever bitter. Titania even had to cover her mouth so Petrine would not give away their position. The words she wanted to roar were  _ “Face me, you damn cowards. A true Daein fights with their wits and strength, not paltry traps!”  _

But despite the use of traps their army persisted onward. The mere sight of Enyo’s black coat was enough to scurry a handful of foot soldiers in panic like woodland animals. 

Well after the battle concluded, the general and officials of the army convened once more, due to news that the Serenes Princess had been taken. But this time Petrine was allowed among them to discuss their next course of action. Was this a sign of acceptance? Perhaps. Nonetheless it warmed Petrine’s heart to be part of this merry band of mercenaries.    
  
Soren explained what he had gathered, piecing together the disparate pieces of the grander scheme woven by Ashnard long before his rule began. “-And eventually Begnion as well. Daein's power would increase, and strife and discord would spread across the land, eventually reaching the lost medallion.”   
  
It was all orchestrated. Chaos. Lehran’s Medallion. Abandoning Daein and even allowing Ena into his army. All pieces together to incite the whole continent to war, to awake the Dark God that resided within that chunk of bronze. Petrine had thought that Ashnard had hoped to use the possession of the Medallion as a deterrent, submit or tempt the wrath of the Dark God that slumbered within.    


* * *

The army continued on until it reached a valley within the Marhuat Mountain range. Now the army was presented with a fork in the road as two heavily defended forts blocked their way from Melior; Fort Pinell and Nados Castle. 

Ike looked over the map in the war conference, shifting the positions of their repurposed chess pieces. “Pinell and Nados are fairly close to one another. I doubt they would expect us to attack both at once.”    
  
Ike divided the toy pieces of pawns into two separate groups, each adjacent to their respective fort.    
  
Titania intervened with another makeshift set of chess pieces. “That seems to be a waste of our strength. And we don't want to get ambushed from the rear while attacking.”   
  
Soren likewise took some of the pieces and readjusted, one group substantially larger than the other. “We cannot divide our army, but we could send a small force to attack the base with weaker defenses and keep it occupied. At the same time, the main army can focus on the other one and conquer it.” 

Petrine entered in the conversation. “If you’re going to attack, then attack Fort Pinell. Bertram is there.”    
  
Soren made a cold, almost inquisitive look and placed a king piece onto the map. “Anything to note about him?”   
  
“Who’s Bertram?” Ike said, visibly confused. 

“One of the Four Riders, along with our’s truly.” He announced coldly.   
  
“One of the Four Riders? So he's on par with Petrine?” Ike said.    
  
Albeit too proud to admit it, Petrine had an uneasy feeling about Bertram the first time she ever encountered him. There was something inhuman about him, but not in the way that it was something to commend like Titania’s strength or Ashnard’s conviction. Rather his inhumanity came from how he lacked anything resembling as such; no desire, no emotion, and he was only prompted to speak when commanded to by Ashnard.    
  
Nonetheless, it felt warm to be complimented and her strength acknowledged. Unlike Ashnard, there was never a presumption that Petrine did not perform enough.    
  
Sorens sighed. “That's not necessarily so. The name Four Riders is given to the four persons of highest ability among the king's advisors.    
  
Titania looked toward Petrine and asked. “So the members can change?”   
  
“With my... _ departure _ that would leave General Bryce to take up my position. Dreadful.” Petrine sighed.    
  
“Well...if you want the prestige of your position back you best prove it on the battlefield.” Titania added.    
  
Petrine smirked. “You’re the only person worthy to take my place. But….I’m not bowing down easily, I’m taking down Bertram. One. One.”    
  
Titania had a laugh. “You’re keeping score?”    
  
“A little excitement, love.” Petrine winked. 

* * *

Fort Pinell fell as it was expected to, for the Gallian-Phoenician joint army proved sufficient enough to distract the forces at Nados Castle long enough for Ike and company to retake it. Now an uneasy calm had set in as both armies waited for the other to act. Marching straight to Melior would prove foolish if the forces from Nados attacked from the rear. Thus it was decided to attack and seize it, cutting off any hope of reinforcement or retreat for the Daein Army.    
  
Intelligence had brought word that the Black Knight was stationed there. The news immediately invited a subdued rage within Ike. Already settled and preparing for the advance, Ike did nothing but spend whatever free time he could training with a peculiar swordsman named Stefan.    
  
“Keep moving, Ike. Shift your eyes, but never keep lose track of your foe. Always be on the lookout for a chink in your enemies’s form or armor.” 

The pair were evenly matched, or at least, Ike was able to keep his composure. The manner in which this Stefan carried himself was so quick and graceful, yet each stroke always seemed to give him some advantage even if he could not touch Ike.    
  
Their blades danced and with a flick, Stefan was disarmed. “Well...I’ve been bested.”    
  
“Remember what you said to me when I agree to let you join us?” Ike said proudly.    
  
Stefan nodded. “I do. I have taught you all that I can, your form is ready.”    
  
With that, the two exchanged farewells and went along their ways. Yet the green haired swordsman approached Petrine. “Hello, my fellow compatriot. Did you enjoy the match?”    
  
Petrine nodded. “He fights like his father. I couldn’t help but be reminded of such.”    
  
“Indeed. Whoever this Black Knight is, he certainly must be one great warrior to be on par with you, Dame. I certainly would like to face you both in a fair match.”    
  
Petrine backed away. “I’m not interested.”    
  
“Ah, my apologies then. However I do have something you might be interested in, care to lend me your ear?”    
  
Petrine laughed at his question. She was a warrior, not some lady at court. “You’re not really good at this you know but by all means surprise me,”   
  
Stefan raised his hand up his head, raising his hair to reveal a mark just below his widow’s peak. “Beyond the sand dunes, I’m chief to a small nation of our kind. Free and independent from the cruelties we endure elsewhere.”    
  
“Well...that certainly is something more impressive I’d say.”    
  
He fluffed his hair back to its normal composure. “One reason I accompanied this army was to learn. Can it really be possible for Beroc and Laguz to peacefully coexist? And if so, would that finally allow for our acceptance?”    
  
“I take it then that it’s still debatable.” Petrine crossed her arms. “I’ve had my chance in the spotlight in Daein and though I believe it could be done...it was only self-serving to Ashnard’s benefit. I doubt I would have lasted any longer in Daein even if I kept all that I had. I would have to hide eventually..”   
  
“Such is the nature of our existence, I’m afraid.” Stefan said woefully, as if a memory came to him reaffirming that painful truth. “Well...after the war you might-”    
  
“If I were still the lost girl of my youth perhaps I would have taken that offer. But…”    
  
This company. She wouldn’t call them  _ friends _ ...but they were welcoming to be around.    
  
He bowed to Petrine. “I understand.  _ He _ said much the same.”   
  
She knew perfectly who he was referring to. “That boy has an unbreakable bond to the Commander. He’ll be fine.”    
  
“You? Will Daein take you back? And if not, where will you go?”    
  
It was a sincere question and one that Petrine had never thought about. Her time in this army has given her a new perspective and grasp on life. She enjoyed her bizarre place within this motley crew.  _ And Titania…. _ _  
_ _  
_ “Wherever I find strength in.” 

* * *

In the stables Petrine found Titania tending to her horse, Harmonia. She continued to pet her steed, not even noticing that Petrine had entered the room. Titania seemed out of focus, mumbling words into her companion as if she would be able to respond back.    
  
“Titania?”    
  
She turned back and inhaled. “Petrine. Sorry I didn’t see you there.”    
  
“No, it’s alright.” There was something putting her in such distress. She didn’t want to press it at all, not if there was no reason for it. Best to focus how all this will soon pass over. “The war is almost over, Titania.”    
  
“Yes...fortunately.” That was all there was for her to say.    
  
There was an eerie silence between them. “I’ll leave you be, Titania. Good luck-”   
  
“I’ve done all I could. For Ike. For Mist. For this company. It’s been over a year...since the Commander...” She confessed. “But I’m no longer lost or afraid like I was.”    
  
Petrine listened and did not interrupt. She spoke from the heart and such words were to be taken seriously. “If I may, I too knew what that was like. And I thank you for helping me all the same. When I thought I was going to die, you peered into my soul and listened to my ‘last words.’ For that, thank you.”    
  
Titania did not say anything more.    
  
“I do not know of what you have endured Titania, but if there is anything you have taught me, it’s that in community there is strength. You need not shoulder it all alone.” Petrine said, fully aware she was repeating the same words she was told by Titania.    
  
“Thank you, Petrine.” She turned around and handed a weapon to her. “A spar perhaps? To relieve ourselves?”    
  
Petrine exhaled and a sense of relief came over her. “Are we keeping score?”

* * *

Nados Castle was shaking, the stone columns and pillars that dotted the castle courtyard were falling apart. Brickwork fell randomly, giving way for portions of the castle to sink. Dust and ash emitted from the debris, and soldiers scurried off in a panic such that they could not distinguish friend or foe.    
  
Titania watched from atop Harmonia as the castle shook until even the room Ike had been in collapsed in on itself. She gulped and stayed silent, deeply disturbed by the sight she was seeing.    
  
“He won’t die. Nor will Mist. They’re too strong for paltry traps like these,” Petrine said, trying to setTitania’s anxiety at ease.    
  
They rode closer to inspect the debris, carefully scouting the edges of the castle walls for any potential enemy survivors. Petrine dismounted Enyo and continued on foot, keeping clear of any stone walls for she feared them falling over onto her.    
  
She heard the sound of a stone brick thrown away and drew her lance and emerging from the mist was Ena.   
  
“Ena!” She shouted.    
  
Immediately without thought she dropped her lance and ran to embrace her in her hold. “General Petrine!” She squeaked at the total shock of her reappearance and hug. “What are-”   
  
“Ena! I thought you’d been dead. Or disappeared? It’s so good to see you again!” Petrine was overjoyed to be reunited with her old tactician. Her loyal and trusted aide.   
  
Quickly following her was Nasir, Ike, and Mist. Caught by this display of affection, Petrine allowed Ena her relief. “Ahem...you two should probably see Titania. She’s rather worried.”    
  
Ike smiled. “Rather chummy there, Petrine.”    
  
“I was simply inspecting my old tactician’s person, making sure she’s in peak condition!” Petrine shouted back. 

With Nados Castle completely destroyed and the last remnants of Daein’s forces in the capital or too scattered to mount a respectable offense, the final march was to reach the capital of Melior.   


* * *

That night as the army was setting camp after the heat of battle, Petrine encountered Ena once again.    
  
“General Petrine, it is good to see you once again. I hope you can forgive my deception. It was necessary for what I was trying to achieve,” she confessed in her professional disposition. 

“I do not blame you, Ena. I was hardly someone you’d find agreeable, and I apologize for any harm I may have done. Intentionally or otherwise.”    
  
Ena shook her head. “You were rather kind to me, and you appreciated my skills. And it doesn't matter now, I still have things I must do. Will you assist me?”    
  
“Of course, Ena. Just tell me where to aim my lance.” Petrine laughed.

Ena stood silent, intently focusing on Petrine’s expression.   
  
Confused, Petrine apologized. “What is it? Did I do something wrong?”    
  
“No, General Petrine. It’s just that...you’ve changed considerably since we last met. But you still are the proud Petrine I remember. That is one thing that I always held in high regard for you, like me I too will not simply let things pass me by. I will seize what I want.”    
  
With a hand on her shoulder, Petrine patted her. “That’s the spirit, my girl!” 

* * *

Moving even forward on, the Crimean Army had managed to rescue the Heron Princess and witness firsthand the wretched cruelty Ashnard inflicted on a number of Laguz subjects. Petrine thought about the person she was once...even this was unforgivable.    
  
_ Never again. She would not permit Daein to do anything like this.  _

When Petrine entered Melior, her heart was full of conviction. Wrath. All that she had endured and suffered, and all that was done to be part of the machinations of Ashnard’s plan. The Mad King’s plan. Her Flame Lance burned so brightly that the air singed as though it was near a blacksmith’s forge. 

The army encompassed the Crimea Castle courtyard. A beautiful garden with stone arches and pillars, and even a fountain in the center. The last of Daein’s forces resided here, and Ashnard faced them directly.    
  
Dispatching the rest of the forces, Ashnard himself appeared before them all riding Rajaion and holding his massive sword Gurgurant. Despite their combined efforts concentrated on him, his armor proved to thwart most of their attacks. 

He had caught sight of Petrine and flew to engage. He smacked his sword from on high, forcing Petrine to block with her lance. The Flame Lance seared the sword but not enough to melt it. It grew hot and yellow from all the heat. “Pathetic. I should have fed you to Rajaion when I had the chance.”   
  
“Pathetic? You’re the one on the cusp of defeat. Didn’t you say the strong will inherit the world? What does this all say about you…”   
  
Petrine couldn’t help but snicker at getting her last words to him. Ashnard’s brow furled as he continued to mount more force against her.   
  
Titania approached and drew Ashnard’s attention away from Petrine, throwing a tomahawk near his face. He pushed Petrine away and whipped Rajaion toward Titania’s direction. With the pressure relieved, Petrine chucked her lance straight at him from behind. Almost reflexively Rajaion flicked the lance away with his mere tail like it was nothing to him. 

From the rear, Ike approached followed by Soren. With a gust of wind to throw Rajaion off his path, the confusion was enough for Ike to safely attack and draw attention away from Titania. The pair drew Ashnard further away, keeping him within the area of the courtyard fountain.   
  
“Forward, Enyo!” Petrine commanded.    
  
Titania rejoined her as they made their way to the fountain. “You alright, Petrine?”    
  
“For all his talk…” She inhaled to catch her breath. “He doesn’t shape up.”    
  
_ Too proud to even conceive of defeat. Because I won’t be defeated. _

Soren continued his assault from the ground, forcing Ashnard to be on the defensive as Jill and Haar pressured him from above. Rajaion alone was a wyvern far stronger than any wyvern alive, simply taking him out with arrows was ineffective. His scales were naturally much harder than typical wyvern hides, and only thunder magic proved to be even remotely effective. Soren’s use of wind was more to disrupt Rajaion’s flight path, rather than damaging Rajaion as doing so would provoke Ashnard to target him. 

The battle was hard fought and as Ashnard began to struggle he roared. A vortex of energy overflowed his entire body, a ghastly aura consumed his presence. He had touched the Medallion and the chaotic energies within it had taken root in his soul. Ashnard screamed like a madman, chaotically attacking with abandon.    
  
“That’s...just the Medallion alone…” Petine was unable to comprehend what she was even seeing.    
  
Titania nodded back. “One last dive into danger?”    
  
“I’ve stopped keeping score, love.” Petrine simply remarked back.    
  
Ike struggled to approach Ashnard without risk of Gurgurant digging into his flesh. Soren shifted tactics, switching to thunder magic to rouse Ashnard to pursue. As he did and ran away, Petrine once again chucked her lance and Titania threw her tomahawk. They were easily deflected but that did not matter as the distraction gave time for Giffca to approach from behind and pounced onto Ashnard.   
  
As he bellowed in pain, he laughed maniacally, Ashnard was enjoying this.    
  
The battle continued to rage as it took a force of two dozen to bring down this one monster of a man. They continued to shift their maneuvers, drawing attention, relieving pressure from one person handling Ashnard while continually chipping damage when the opportunities presented themselves until finally Ike drew the final blow and slayed the Mad Knight.    
  
Petrine looked on as the very last of the Daein Army had surrendered. Outnumbered and without their king, the war is over. 

And as she looked over this once idyllic courtyard the remains of marigolds and roses now crushed, Petrine only asks herself.    
  
_ What now? _

* * *

Jill presented Petrine with a fine lance. “General Bryce’s Wishblade. He says he longer has any need for it.”    
  
Petrine took the elegant weapon for herself. “And the General?”   
  
Jill shrugged. “Gone. He just disappeared. I guess without Daein...there’s nothing for him to do.”

Petrine nodded. “I understand his reasoning. You?”    
  
Jill inhaled. “I’m going back to Daein. I- something I need to do...for my father.”   
  
“Of course, I imagine that General Shiharam would like that.”    
  
“Right….and if you can...I’d like you to come with.” Jill confessed.    
  
“Wait-I had thought-”    
  
Jill sighed. “I...understand why you were as you were. I can not say the pain doesn’t linger, but I can’t blame you for it when...I could have turned the same way. I simply don’t want this to ever repeat. Not here. Not in Daein.”   
  
The uneasy tension had set in, Petrine had never thought that Jill would give her the grace of the possibility of being forgiven. Yet here she was, a chance to make things right.    
  
Petrine looked over the Wishblade once more. “There’s something I need to do first.”    
  
Jill nodded. “Same here. I...don’t know how to tell Mist.”   
  
“Just be honest.” Petrine simply said.    
  
“Thank you.” And that was all the words exchanged between them.    
  
Exiting the armory, Petrine made her way through Crimea Castle. Much of the castle was bustling with messengers from all throughout the continent as well as; nobles, incensed commoners, merchants, stone smiths and architects, and diplomats. 

But there was only one person on her mind.   
  
In the stables once again there was Titania, but this time she took note of Petrine’s presence. Titania had been feeding Enyo a bright orange carrot. “Don’t be treating her too much, she gets dependent on them.”    
  
“Hm...I just thought that after all we’ve done it would be nice to give our steeds some real relief.” Titania patted Enyo and she neighed affectionately.    
  
“Well thank you, but some of us must keep moving on the trail.” Petrine said lightly, hoping to make this exchange all the more brief. 

Titania got close to Petrine. “Can I convince you to stay? Soren would really appreciate having someone like you, to soften out of his cold shell.”    
  
Petrine snorted. “Unlikely.”    
  
“I know. But you’ve been a great help, and I’m sure someone of your talent would be appreciated in the company. I’ve exhausted everything I know to Oscar and-”    
  
“You’re not saying it.” Petrine said bluntly.    
  
“It has to be your choice.”    
  
“You know I’m not good with my innermost feelings.” Petrine grew frustrated.    
  
“I’d want you to stay, but you need to find your own path. And I am so proud you’ve gone so far.”    
  
Petrine blushed. “As I said I’m no good with this…”    
  
Carefully Petrine approached, her face slowly drifting toward Titania. “May I?”    
  
“You may.” She replied back in a low hush.    
  
Petrine locked her lips with Titania briefly before letting go. “I need to find myself first, love. Traitor I may be, but I’m not the only one. And I need to return...home...and make it a home.”    
  
Titania nodded and offered her hand. “Stay in touch?”   
  
She returned in kind, “Absolutely, and when I return we will resume where we left off.”   


**Author's Note:**

> For Nagamas Gift Exchange 2020, I hope you like it Sol! 
> 
> Thanks to @royaltyjunk & @mariyekos for beta'ing.


End file.
